youtubepoopfandomcom-20200223-history
Lusty Krabs
Eugene Harold Krabs '''(also known as '''Lusty Krabs), is one of the most evil and depraved versions of the original Mr. Krabs. Once the greedy owner of the Krusty Krab in the SpongeBob SquarePants series, now turned into a sadistic and merciless serial killer in a supposed alternate universe, making him the murderous main antagonist of the Youtube Poop Mr. Krabs' Unquenchable Blood Lust made by EmpLemon and Cartoonlover98. History Beginning In this unusually frightening (if darkly comical) Youtube Poop, Mr. Krabs murders the health inspector from the Nasty Patty episode by poisoning his Krabby Patty for trying to get free food, and forces SpongeBob to help him dispose of the body by threatening to have him unemployed. After they buried the corpse, SpongeBob laments for what they did to the health inspector but Mr. Krabs tells him to keep his mouth shut and make sure that nobody knows about the murder. Then, they were met by a pair of police officers whom Mr. Krabs unceremoniously shot to death out of fear of being caught, even though they had not actually suspected him of doing anything illegal and simply wanted some Krabby Patties. He then sets the car on fire to hide the evidence and starts to laugh like Mephiles the Dark while SpongeBob sees what Mr. Krabs has done, being even more scared than before. The Dream That night, while Mr. Krabs was sleeping in his hammock to forget the whole thing, he kept hearing a voice in his head ordering him to kill more people, until the point that he was driven into insanity because of these thoughts. The next day at the Krusty Krab, Squidward began to notice that Mr. Krabs was acting strange, as he was begging this imaginary voice to stop while the customers just saw how Mr. Krabs was speaking to no one. He alerted SpongeBob that they were in danger, telling him that Mr. Krabs had become a psychopath, and he immediately evacuates the customers. SpongeBob assists Squidward in tying him to a chair and alerts the Navy that he had murdered the health inspector and two police officers. Furious by the betrayal of his loyal employees, Mr. Krabs is then arrested after two polices came to beat him up, but not before he threatens to slaughter his two employees for selling him out to the authorities and mount their rear ends over his fireplace. Now happy, Squidward begins a new life without getting worried about The Krusty Krab, but Squidward also begins to worry that Mr. Krabs will take revenge after he dreams about him murdering SpongeBob and burning down the Krusty Krab, and barricades his house to ensure his safety. Escape and start of slaughter While he was in jail, Mr. Krabs is seen in his cell until he begins to speak like a psycho just wanting to kill those who threw him to prison. He slowly morphs into Moar Krabs, ripping the faces off of the guards assigned to guard him, and escapes the jail through the sewer pipes in a reference to The Shawshank Redemption. Then Squidward is seen in his bathroom taking a shower to relax and forget about what Mr. Krabs did, but then Mr. Krabs goes to Squidward's house breaking his bathroom's door while Squidward just screams in agony until Mr. Krabs finally murders him with an axe in a reference to the Shining. The next day, news of Mr. Krabs and his killing spree reaches Bikini Bottom, and the entire city becomes horrified of the Krusty Krab's former owner. After discovering what had befallen Squidward on the front page of the newspaper, SpongeBob and Patrick realize that Mr. Krabs will hunt them down if they remain in Bikini Bottom and begin to evacuate. The duo discovered the tent he was using as his murderer hideout (which Patrick referred to as Mr. Krabs' house), where they discovered that he had been keeping trophies of his murdered victims, including severed heads in a box, a bucket stuffed with blood, and last but not least, the severed head of none other than Squidward inside a map with the words in blood "Gotta Have MOAR". Shortly afterwards, Eugene Krabs spots the duo and begins to chase after them. While running after them, he tells them how he feels like a total barnacle head since he was sent to prison, at the same time he destroys a giant rock. Then, he finally catches Patrick and murders him in a giant explosion. SpongeBob decides to hide in his house. After cutting off SpongeBob's electricity and unnerving him by giving him a phone call, Mr. Krabs arrives at his former employee's estate wearing Patrick's skin just to scare him even more than he already is. Death Spongebob warns Mr. Krabs to stay away from him, but the psycho crustacean just mocks at SpongeBob calling him "a dirty little man" and that he shouldn't have even considered him to be a threat. When it looked like he may finally have his revenge on SpongeBob, Eugene rears his knife at him and immediately notices that a bomb was tied around his torso. When Krabs asks SpongeBob what he was planning on doing with the bomb, SpongeBob replies that he was going to do what should've been done a long time ago. The bomb then detonates and kills them both, thus ending Mr. Krabs' bloodlust. Afterwards, it is revealed that this was actually a story that Patrick was telling to SpongeBob, who is clearly traumatized. Victims Each of these characters are put in order. It should be noted that Mr. Krabs killed these characters without mercy, even if those were once he cared about. Health Inspector- Killed with a poisonous Krabby Patty when he believed him to be an imposter after free food, then had Spongebob bury the body. At this point Mr. Krabs has already crossed the MEI (Moral Event Horizon), as he decided to poison the inspector rather than find a more harmless way to solve the situation. 2 Unnamed Police Officers- Shot with a machine gun when he believed that they found out about the Health Inspector murder, they were really after some Krabby Patties. After shooting them, he burned the bodies and their car. 2 Unnamed Security Guards- Grabbed their faces and ripped their skin off, causing them to bleed out to ensure his escape from prison. Squidward Tentacles- Killed with axe (Official MO not shown on screen, revealed to have slammed the axe into Squidward's face in a newspaper report) as revenge for getting Mr. Krabs thrown in jail along with SpongeBob. His head was later kept as a trophy. Several unnamed victims- Unknown, assumed decapitated with axe or used the same MO used to kill Squidward. Patrick Star- Grabbed with lasso then murdered with an explosion as he tried to escape his wrath along with SpongeBob. He then wore his skin as he entered SpongeBob's house to terrify him further. Unlike SpongeBob and Squidward, he did not play a role in getting Mr. Krabs arrested, suggested that he was murdered just to satisfy his bloodlust. Spongebob SquarePants- Intended to stab Spongebob with a knife, but Spongebob commited suicide with a bomb to end Mr. Krabs' killing spree. He was also killed by Mr. Krabs in a dream by Squidward, though it did not actually occur in reality. Trivia *Though a comedic villain, this version of Mr. Krabs has been considered as one of the most ruthless villains in any YTP along with the Black Hiver and Slendybob. **In fact in some video reactions, the viewers take Lusty Krab's atrocities serious for a YouTube Poop. *This is the first time where Mr. Krabs is portrayed as the main antagonist of a YouTube Poop, having his name in the title of the video. *Many viewers see Squidward's death as the most gruesome murder that Mr. Krabs did, though much of it was offscreen. *The original video was blocked by Viacom but was reuploaded by other users who still give credit to Emperor Lemon for his work and eventually Emperor Lemon reuploaded it himself. *The YouTube Poop is made of clips of previous SpongeBob episodes. The most used was from the Nasty Patty episode. See also Category:Characters Category:Monsters Category:Demons Category:Deceased Category:Males Category:Hates Humans Category:Murderers Category:Evil Geniuses Category:Evil Category:Villains Category:Hero to Villain Category:Characters with SoD Category:Crazy Characters Category:Criminals Category:People who like money Category:Mutants Category:Uber Powerful Characters Category:Terrorists Category:Fat Characters Category:Sea creatures Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Category:Youtube Poop Sources Category:Disturbing Characters Category:Deformed Creatures Category:Uneducated Category:Alternate Forms of Characters Category:Psychopaths Category:Nickelodeon Category:Greedy Characters Category:Animals Category:People from Bikini Bottom Category:Crustacean Category:Siblings Category:Creepy Category:Angry Category:Jews Category:Youtube Poop Category:Memes Category:Characters who are degenerated Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Satanists Category:Dangerous